


Fanning The Flames

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmo finally tells the truth. </p><p>AU as all hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanning The Flames

Bea had not exactly thought too much about what she was doing when she came back to the cells having come off the medication meant to sedate her, she had been moving like a zombie. Things got worse before they got better. Simmo came back, changed, quieter, a little nervous and yet, there she was. She had done what she could to save Simmo, done all she could to give her reasons to stay, to fight to be loved. Bea knew she was good at hiding how she felt but she cared about Simmo. She cared a lot. Lately though, Simmo had been quiet and withdrawn, enough so as to shock Bea into action. 

Bea had moved to knock lightly on the door of Simmo's cell, pushing her way in, stopping in the doorway. 

"Simmo?"

Simmo had looked up, smiling just slightly, then looked back down. 

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Bea had moved to settle beside her, unable to hide her worry. Her eyes were gentle and she spoke quietly. 

"Tell me."

"How can I... you are just so..."

"So... So what?"

"So oblivious Bea."

Simmo spoke softly but fiercely, moving to pull Bea's face closer to her own, kissing her softly. 

"I'm in love with you."

Bea had pulled back, eyes wide, then slowly begun to smile. 

"Simmo..."

"Bea, don't..."

"You are just as oblivious you bloody fool."


End file.
